Usability support technology for a household appliance is technology supplying a user who has purchased and is using a product with a better usage method. Usability support technology for a household appliance is provided in various forms. A typical form involves providing advice indicating a better usage method for the household appliance to the user who is a registered as a member upon purchasing a product.